The Truth
by Creepers121
Summary: What truly hides beneath the Deepsea Testing facility? Follow Marina's short expedition below, and see for yourself. One-Shot. Rated T because it's just safer.


_**The Truth**_

**Update: Added in Horizontal lines to act as time gaps (considering the dash points I use won't appear in here)  
**

* * *

The ventilation cover hit the ground and Marina fell down after it landing on top of the cover, she had landed in a long corridor. It was dim and eerie, the sounds of lights buzzing, and a faint wind moved throughout the corridor. She moved slowly, her Octo Shot at the ready for anything.

This place was vastly different to the testing facility, above it felt strange and scary. But down here, it felt wrong, an ever-looming sense of dread. Tartar was right about there being more to the surface, in this case the Testing Facility was the surface, under it was known as the Kamabo Deep Facility.

Marina was starting to think twice about going alone, she should have brought somebody else, but she didn't want to risk getting in trouble. She continued down the corridor for a while longer, then she stopped and turned right. She proceeded to pull out the repurposed CQ-80 she took from Starlet after they defeated the NILS Statue and activated it.

A map had appeared in front of her which indicated that she was heading the right way, she just needed to go through the door.

"Seems easy enough." Marina whispered to herself as she pressed the button to open it.

There was just one problem, above the door was an indecipherable text which read 'Maintenance Lift'. The door opened and she was met with a very problematic situation. Before her were hanging wires and a very long drop downwards.

"Damnit." She said to herself

* * *

Marina exited another elevator door that was much further down then the one she entered in, she had noticed that the wire was still connected to an elevator but one of them was so badly damaged it would snap from the slightest pull. She looked around to see she was in yet another corridor, somehow the deeper she went the worse this place felt. She pulled out the CQ-80 again to see which direction she needed to go, it told her left.

Marina put it away and proceeded down the corridor. Soon she came across two airlocks, looking at the CQ-80 again it told her to take the right one, she used to device to interface with the controls and open it up for her. Once the door opened, she stepped in, the door sealed behind her and it began to cycle. She noticed there was glass which allowed her to look into the left Airlock, inside the floor was nearly covered in a glowing teal substance it looked to almost move on its own.

"That must be the substance Tartar told me to avoid." She spoke to herself

The Airlock cycling finished and the door opened, it seemed that the left airlock didn't connect to the same area as the right as there was a large metal wall between them. She continued to follow the corridor until she came to yet another door, once opened she was standing inside a very large room. Many catwalks hung above, some had given in to time. Around her were large containers. Pulling out the CQ-80 again, it showed she was in some storage section, it was one hell of a maze, luckily, she was able to use the map on the device to navigate it. Strange, Marina swore she could hear something moving around in behind her, but every time she turned nothing was there, just a long path, the sounds of creaking metal and faint dripping.

* * *

Marina had finally gotten to the server room, once inside she locked the door behind her. Still feeling like something was following her. She approached the computer and used the CQ-80 to login and begin the detachment process for the servers. Kamabo had quite the security with its equipment, thankfully the CQ-80 translated the ancient language for her. From what she read about the security protocols, had she came without Tartars help getting the information off the servers would have been impossible, even getting the servers wouldn't have been easy, apparently all the data systems were protected by a Security protocol called Maximus, which would erase all the data should the devices be tampered with or a hacking attempt be detected.

With the help of the CQ-80 she was given full access to the facilities data, as well as surveillance and security systems. Still sure she was being followed she activated the surveillance systems and scouted out her path back to the lift. She couldn't see anything.

* * *

Marina was making her way back through the storage area, she could hear that sound again. Yet every time she turned back, she saw nothing. She had picked up her pace following the path the CQ-80 had mapped out for her, she was nearing a spot she remembered from when she first passed through. But something was off, the CQ-80 was telling her to avoid it, the feeling of dread had grown stronger. It had mapped and alternative route. Trusting in the device she followed its new path, as she approached the door to the airlock, she heard a large crashing in the storage. In panic she busted out in full sprint towards the door entered in and used the CQ-80 to lock it down. She didn't hear anything else, from the other side.

Marina entered the airlock and waited for it to cycle through, she peered into the other airlock again. This time she saw foot prints through the teal substance. They had gone towards the airlocks exit, that feeling of dread had come back once more. Who knows what was waiting on the other side of the door.

The airlock cycle completed, and the door opened, she had her Octo Shot raised and ready. Slowly she exited the airlock only to see nothing, in front of the other airlock's door was a few prints of the substance. Only a small amount was left behind from who or what ever passed through, but they were heading in the direction that Marina had to go in.

Shaking slightly, Marina kept her Octo Shot ready for anything. She quickly moved down the corridor towards the elevator shaft, as she approached, she heard a loud crashing noise once more, it had come from behind her. She instinctively turned around and began to hear an unsettling noise coming from the way she had come from.

Far at the end were glowing teal tendrils racing towards her, she turned and sprinted straight for the shaft. Nearing the shaft, she saw a Female Octoling in front of her not to far but not close enough the catch her. She stood there, the same substance on the side of her face, it looked the same as what was on Agent 3 back in 8's escape from the Testing facility. In her tentacles were splotches of the Teal Substance, her body was covered in it as well, as if it were clothing but composed of an Ooze.

Marina took an immediate turn into the lift, remembering the broken wire, she kicked it with all her might causing it to detach and launch her upwards as the weight plummeted into the abyss.

* * *

"This place still gives me the creeps." Shelly spoke to Starlet

"It does have that vibe to it doesn't it." Starlet responded

The two of them were running a Patrol Mission through the Testing Facility which was also the Deepsea Metro. They had approached a door that didn't exist before, it was slightly opened.

"Where did this come from?" Shelly asked as she slowly approached it

"D-don't go near it, who knows what Kamabo's hid behind it." Starlet pleaded for Shelly to back away

Shelly just rolled her eyes and turned back towards the door, she was about to approach it when they heard something rapidly approaching them from within. Starlet gulped and raised her Octo Shot, Shelly backed away and brung up her Hero Shot, both training them on the door. The footsteps got louder and louder until the door swung open.

The two would have opened fire had they not noticed to be Marina barging out, she slammed the door closed behind her and fell back against it falling towards the ground. The two patrolling Agents saw a look of horror on her face. She saw something in there, something horrifying enough to cause her to break out into tears.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed to whoever read this, please understand that none of this is likely to have follow ups of continuations. They're merely one-shots that I've written up and wish to share with others. For a tiny bit more information just take a look at my profile description.**


End file.
